The practice of maintaining scrapbooks or albums in which there are deposited keepsakes such as letters, clippings and photographs is widely practiced. Many people maintain an album in which are retained such momentos which they value for one reason or another. Very often albums are maintained which include a collection of photographs having particular sentimental value to the owner of the album. Upon reviewing such an album, memories of persons, events or places shown in the album are refreshed. The enjoyment attending reminiscence of the album contents can often be enhanced by simultaneously hearing a musical composition or song which has particular relevance to all or some of the memorabilia retained in the album.